Core Leader: Chaim Putterman. A central element of the U19 grant is the collection and characterization of patients with systemic lupus erythematosus (SLE), related autoimmune conditions, and normal controls. This requires protocol-driven identification of subjects, standardized recording of medical history, epidemiological information, family history, and the collection and storage of high-quality biospecimens. Underpinning all of this is a secure, accessible database assuring data integrity and interoperability. The specific aims of the Clinical Resource Core (CRC) are: 1. Recruitment of subjects with SLE and related conditions, disease controls, and healthy controls; 2. Collection of demographic, clinical, and epidemiological data with storage in a secure, confidential database; 3. Collection and storage of serum, urine, DNA, and RNA for distribution to researchers in this program, from affected and unaffected family members. 4. Immortalization of B cells to provide a resource of cells for isolation of stress-related RNPs and testing of immunomodulatory effects